


creature of reason

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Transformation, Were-Creatures
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kreaturen sind überall in unserer Mitte.<br/>Meistens erkennt man sie nicht so einfach und selbst die Kreaturen untereinander wissen oftmals nicht, was genau ihr Gegenüber ist...<br/>Nur manchmal zeigen sich die Kreaturen in ihrer wahren Gestalt.<br/>Und einige erleben dabei eine große Überraschung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

creature of reason  
Es war seit einigen Jahren ein offenes Geheimnis, dass übernatürliche Wesen, sogenannte Kreaturen, neben den Menschen existierten. Niemand wusste wie viele Kreaturen es gab, in welchem Land die meisten lebten und welche Arten von Wesen, die man aus den alten Geschichten kannte, überhaupt wirklich existierten und welche Wesen einfach nur Erfindungen von Geschichtenerzählern, Dichtern und Malern waren und nie auf Erden gewandelt waren.  
Trotz dieser fehlenden Statistik, wirkte es für die Eingeweihten und ins Vertrauen gezogenen, so als würde es besonders viele übernatürliche Wesen in der Welt des Sports geben. Eigentlich sollte dies auch keine Überraschung darstellten, verfügten die Kreaturen doch über spezielle Fähigkeiten, die ihnen in ihrem Sport zu gute zu kommen pflegten. Selbstverständlich sagten die, nach dem Outing des ersten Wesens, was selbstverständlich unglaubliche Wellen geschlagen hatte, neuaufgestellten Regeln deutlich, dass die Wesen während eines Wettkampfes nicht in ihre nichtmenschliche Gestalt wechseln durften. Aber trotz dieser Einschränkungen waren die meisten Kreaturen auch in der menschlichen Gestalt noch in der Lage zumindest einige ihrer besonderen Begabungen und Fähigkeiten problemlos zu nutzen. Einige der Kreaturen hatte dabei so viel Geschick entwickelt, dass man nicht einmal merkte, dass ihre Abstammung nicht vollkommen menschlich sein mochte. Aber andererseits hatten die meisten Menschen auch keine Ahnung, wie gut die ‚Kreaturen‘ inzwischen darin geworden waren ihre eigene genetische Identität zu verschleiern und zu verbergen und wie normale Menschen zu erscheinen.  
Es wurde als ein Zeichen des guten Willens und des Vertrauen gesehen, wenn Kreaturen untereinander entschieden, dass sie die Wahrheit über ihre Identität sagen wollten. Oftmals war dies aber nur die simple Bestätigung dessen, was andere Kreaturen schon längst ahnten: Ihre Nichtmenschlichkeit.   
Manchmal allerdings, wenn das Vertrauen und die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen groß genug war, kam es zu stillen, kleinen Treffen. Meist in den Abendstunden fanden sich die Kreaturen in einem der Hotelzimmer zusammen, aßen, redeten und verbrachten einfach etwas Zeit unter ihresgleichen.  
Und manchmal, aber nur manchmal zeigten sie dann auch ihre wahre Gestalt.  
Die Treffen sollten immer unbemerkt stattfinden und so waren die unauffälligen Einladungen diskret weiß und besaßen keinen Absender. Außerdem wurden sie nur persönlich übergeben. Einige Athleten, Betreuer und Trainer würden niemals eine Einladung erhalten, wusste man von ihnen doch, dass sie vollkommen menschlich waren. Andere, wie Gregor Schlierenzauer, der seine Einladung dieses Mal von Simon erhalten sollte, warf -wie immer- nur einen kurzen Blick auf den weißen Zettel, bevor er ihn dann wortlos an den Schweizer zurückgab und sich mit einem abweisenden Schnauben abwandte. „Du willst also wieder nicht kommen?“, auch wenn die Ablehnung mehr als offensichtlich war, fragte Simon dennoch sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach, aber Gregor reagierte nicht und der Schweizer schmunzelte. Ja, er fand es amüsant. Jeder wusste, dass Gregor eine, wie die Medien es nannten, Kreatur war. Aber, der Österreicher hatte bereits vor Jahren, als man ihn als jungen Springer zum ersten Mal eingeladen hatte, gesagt dass er nur kommen würde, wenn man ihm versichern könnte, dass auch andere wie er dort wären. Und das sei, wie er bereits wisse, unmöglich, denn er hätte noch nie einen Artgenossen getroffen. Jacobsen hatte ihn einst gefragt, wie er sich dessen so sicher sein könnte, wenn er sich immer von den anderen Kreaturen fernhalten würde, aber die Antwort hatte nur aus einem einfachen, knappen ‚Ich weiß es.‘ bestanden.

Es galt, trotz der Neugier, die ihn allen anhaftete, als Form von sehr schlechten Manieren, die ‚Art‘ einer Kreatur ohne deren Erlaubnis zu enthüllen. Dies führte dazu, dass man einfach nicht mehr über die Art sprach und dass alle Arten von Kreaturen unter dem Sammelbegriff ‚Kreatur‘ zusammengefasst wurden. Nur manchmal während dieser verschworenen Treffen zeigten sich Kreaturen in ihrer wahren Gestalt und präsentierten sich den neugierigen Blicken der Artgenossen. Nicht jeder tat es, einige saßen seit Simons erstem Treffen vor so vielen Jahren, immer noch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt dabei, aber auch wenn es den Schweizer nach all den Jahren noch immer etwas enttäuschte, würde niemand auf die Idee kommen, eine Kreatur zu zwingen ihre wahre Gestalt zu zeigen.  
Dennoch mochte Simon diese Treffen sehr, stillten sie doch auch gleich seinen Hunger. Während dieser Treffen floss ungehindert so viel Energie, dass er sich am nächsten Morgen, wie nach zu viel gutem Wein meistens leicht verkatert fühlte. Schmunzelnd und voller Vorfreude lief der Schweizer durch das Springerlager. Er blieb kurz stehen und beobachtete mit einem nachsichtigen, beinahe schon väterlichen Lächeln die jungen Vorspringer, deren Anzüge in der Sommerhitze locker um ihre Taillen baumelten, während sie versuchten nahe bei den Holzhütten irgendwo ein schattiges Plätzchen zu finden. Die Ausstrahlung ihrer jugendlichen, ungehindert fließenden Energie schmeckte süßlich und war verführerisch, aber Simon wusste, dass sie ihn nicht sättigen würde. Man konnte die Kleinen mit Süßigkeiten vergleichen, sie waren appetitlich, machten aber leider nur kurzfristig satt.  
Plötzlich witterte er eine andere Energie, älter, herber und dunkler und doch schien sie ihm so viel appetitlicher, als das Zuckersüße der Jugend und er drehte sich lächelnd um, „Nori ...“ Der Japaner lächelte nur, berührte ihn kurz am Arm, während Simi den Arm um die Taille des Älteren legte und noch einmal prüfend witterte, „Du freust dich auf nachher … Ich kann es riechen.“ Wieder lächelte der ältere Japaner nur und Simi verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen, „Du kannst auch ruhig etwas sagen, weißt du?“ Die Energie des Japaners veränderte sich und Simis Augen schlossen sich, als er sich hungrig über die Lippen leckte, „Du hast also auch Hunger? Hast du dir schon jemanden ausgesucht?“ Noriakis dunkle Augen wanderten zu einem der jungen Deutschen, der gerade nachlässig den als Fußball missbrauchten Volleyball davonkickte und sich dann gegen den Zaun lehnte und Simi nickte, „Ah, Frischfleisch … Dann will ich aber wenigstens zusehen ...“

„Und?“, Tom lehnte sich über den Tisch nach vorne und deutete mit der leeren Gabel auf Anders, der ihm gegenüber saß, „Wirst du?“ „Und?“, der Weltrekordhalter sah nicht auf und schenkte auch Tom keine Beachtung, sondern rührte weiterhin in den Nudeln, „Werde ich was?“ „Es ihnen heute zeigen?“, wieder zeigten die spitzen Zinken auf den kleineren Norweger und Anders, der nun den Kopf hob, schob die Gabel mit seiner zur Seite und zuckte ohne ein Wort mit den Schultern. „Ach komm ...“, Toms Stimme nahm nun einen quengelnden Ton an, „Es ist so cool … Und … das kann bestimmt kein anderer … Bitte, Fanni!“ Anders zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern, „So was können viele …“ „Aber nicht so …!“, der langhaarige Norweger knurrte, „Lars will bestimmt auch, dass du es zeigst!“ „Ihr wollt nur mit mir angeben!“, Fanni stieß die Gabel in die inzwischen kalten Nudeln und versuchte diese um die Zinken der Gabel zu wickeln, möglichst ohne die Tomatenstücke zu berühren. „Klar … Das ist ja auch cool … Bitte … Nur einmal? Bitte bitte, mit Zucker oben drauf?“, Tom hatte den Kopf schief gelegt, die Unterlippe vorgeschoben und seine Augen schimmerten feucht und Fanni, der nur einen kurzen Blick auf seinen besten Freund geworfen hatte, schob den Teller von sich, „Mmmmh.“ Tom seufzte, griff wieder nach seiner Gabel und und begann damit die Tomaten von Fannis Teller zu stehlen.   
Es herrschte wieder Frieden.  
Zumindest vorübergehend.


	2. Chapter 2

Zwei Stunden später schlief der junge Deutsche erschöpft in den zerwühlten Laken von Noriakis Bett, als der Japaner wieder den Arm um die Taille des Schweizers schlang und leise die Tür schloss. Simon hatte sein Zimmer, das er eh selten zu benutzen pflegte, für das Treffen zur Verfügung gestellt und als sie sich nun auf den Weg machten, schienen die Schritte des ungleichen Paares auf dem orangen, schon etwas abgetretenen Teppich, der in den Hotelgängen verlegt worden war, beinahe unhörbar. Als der Schweizer und der Japaner um die letzte Ecke bogen, stand vor der unscheinbaren Hotelzimmertür mit den leicht schiefen Messingzahlen aber schon eine kleine Gruppe von Männern. Die kleine Gruppe unterhielt sich lebhaft, aber dennoch schien Tom, trotz dass er sich gerade mit Anders, der wiederum etwas distanziert wirkte, unterhalten hatte, sie gehört zu haben. Der Langhaarige hob bei ihrer Annäherung nämlich den Kopf und winkte den beiden zu, „Ist es nun auch schicklich, wenn der Gastgeber zu spät kommt?“ „Tschuldigung, wir wurden aufgehalten ...“, Simons Grinsen war, als er sich nun durch die, sich vor ihm teilende Menge schob, um die Tür aufzuschließen, zufrieden, war er doch in allen Belangen zuvor gesättigt worden, „Solltet ihr auch mal probieren ...“ Amüsierte Blicke wurden zwischen den so unterschiedlichen Männern gewechselt, aber als die Tür zum Hotelzimmer schließlich aufschwang, schnaubte Tom, griff nach Anders‘ Handgelenk, der wiederum nach Lars‘ Hand getastet hatte und die drei Norweger waren die Ersten, die das Zimmer betraten.

Als Simon die Tür geschlossen und sich umgedreht hatte, kniete Tom bereits vor der Minibar und durchsuchte den Inhalt, Vincet hatte es sich inzwischen im Schneidersitz auf dem unbenutzten Bett gemütlich gemacht. Neben ihm hatten sich Peter und Kamil gesetzt, während Richard sich einen der roten Sessel erobert hatte und Andreas auf der Lehne Platz genommen hatte. Lars, der Fanni in den Armen hielt, schien sich, während Kasai den Schweizer zu sich winkte, noch suchend nach einer Sitzgelegenheit umzusehen. Simon deutete im Vorbeigehen auf den zweiten Sessel, der unter dem Fenster stand und Lars ließ sich gleich darauf, den kleinen Weltrekordhalter mit sich und auf seinen Schoss ziehend, nieder. Tom, der mittlerweile in der Minibar fündig geworden zu sein schien und sich mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand nun vor Fanni und Lars auf den Boden setzte, sah sich prüfend und und zählte rasch die Anwesenden, „Ziemlich wenige … Was ist mit Harri? Und ...“ Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden anwesenden Deutschen, „Und mit Freund?“ „Kommen nicht.“, Simon zuckte mit den Schultern, zwar wusste auch er nicht, wie viele Kreaturen genau eingeladen worden waren, aber diese Vier hatten ihm die Absage persönlich erteilt, „Ebenso wie Gregor.“  
„Pf, Gregor.“, schnaubte Tom und tätschelte Fannis Bein, während Lars tadelnd auf den Athleten hinuntersah. Aber der Norweger war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, „Was? Der kommt doch eh nicht … Er ist ja soooo was besonderes ...“ „Wir sind alle besonders.“, merkte Simi an, „Immer eine Schlagzeile wert … Habt ihr die Nachrichten gesehen? Die Tennisspielerin … Wie war noch ihr Name?“ Wild wurden die Namen in den Raum geworfen und die Stimmung schien mit jeder Minute gelöster und entspannter zu werden. Jeder hier in dem kleinen Raum wusste, warum sie da waren und dass jeder hier ein Freund war. Hier galten die Rekorde und Weiten nichts, hier waren sie keine Gegner und niemand beurteilte den Anderen.   
Hier war jeder etwas besonderes.  
„Wir sollten anfangen.“, Lars‘ ruhige Stimme übertönte problemlos das Stimmengewirr, das daraufhin langsam verstummte und alle Augen richteten sich auf Peter, „Peter?“ „Warum ich?“, protestierte der Slowene mit leidendem Blick, aber Simon grinste nur, „Du bist nun mal der Älteste.“ Es war ein alter Scherz, der bei jedem Treffen auf den Tisch kam und dennoch lachte alle, wenn die Jüngeren auch eher etwas nervös und unsicher, als Peter sich schließlich, nach einem kurzen, warnenden Blick auf Kamil, der nicht daran denken sollte, ihm den Platz auf dem Bett streitig zu machen, erhob, „Willkommen zu unserem Treffen. Ihr kennt die Regeln … Wir treffen uns, um uns zu unterhalten und auch, um zu zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind … Wenn wir es denn wollen ...“ Beim letzten Teil des Satzes sah er kurz zum Weltrekordhalter, bevor er weitersprach, „Ich bin ein Vampir.“  
„Wie siehst du wirklich aus?“ Andreas beugte sich erwartungsvoll vor und errötete, als er bemerkte, dass ihn alle anzusehen schien, „Bin nur neugierig ...“ „Na mach schon!“, ermutigte nun auch Kamil den Slowenen, „Ich mag Gestaltswandler!“ „Meinetwegen ...“, Peter fuhr sich durch die unordentliche Mähne und senkte kurz den Kopf, bevor er dann zu Wellinger hinübersah, „Zufrieden?“ Peter schien sich nicht sehr verändert zu haben, er wirkte plötzlich jünger, seine Haut weicher und seine Züge schienen nun jungenhafter zu sein. Aber, der auffälligste Unterschied waren seine Augen. Jegliche Farbe war aus den Pupillen verschwunden, sie waren schwarz und bodenlos tief und es schimmerte ein Hunger darin. Peter öffnete seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge langsam über die ausgefahrenen Reißzähne streichen, „Keine Angst. Ich habe schon gegessen.“ „Ein freiwilliges Opfer?“, erkundigte sich Simon und Peter nickte lächelnd und zwinkerte Kamil, der sich daraufhin etwas unbehaglich über den Hals rieb, zu, „Ein sehr williges Opfer ...“ „Habt ihr …?“, Tom konnte den Satz nicht beenden, Anders hatte sich vorgebeugt und versuchte nun seinen Mannschaftskollegen mit dem Kissen zu ersticken.   
„Du bist der Nächste, Vincent.“, Peter nickte dem Franzosen zu und zwängte sich wieder auf seinen Platz zwischen den anderen Athleten, während der Zweitälteste sich nun erhob, „Ich glaube, es wird an der Zeit, dass ich … es euch sage. Ich bin ein Gargouille, ein ... Gargoyle. Wahrscheinlich habt ihr noch nie von meiner Rasse gehört …?“ „Doch … ich habe davon gelesen ...“, Denis legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen, welche Informationen er damals gelesen hatte, „Gargoyles beschützen Gebäude, oder?“ „Fast. Wir sind aus Stein gemacht …“, erklärte Vincent ruhig und betrachtete die verblüfften Mienen, „Ich wurde im 9. Jahrhundert gefertigt … Aber lebendig wurde ich erst im letzten Jahrhundert…“ Als er nun das offene Erstaunen sah, beeilte er sich zu erklären, „  
Wir sind aus Stein gemacht und werden nachts lebendig. Aber, wir sind immer aus Stein … Aber, einige von uns haben sich für ein Leben entschieden. Wir können dann als Menschen leben, aber nur für 70 Jahre. Haben wir bis dahin nicht die wahre Liebe gefunden, werden wir wieder zu Stein und sterben.“ „Und, wenn ihr die wahre Liebe findet? Happy ever after?“, mischte sich nun Freitag voller Neugier ein und als der Franzose nickte, fragte Tom nach, „Und, du hast die wahre Liebe gefunden?“ „Das habe ich.“, Vincent schmunzelte, „Und bevor ihr fragt … Wenn wir die wahre Liebe finden, dann leben wir ein normales, menschliches Leben … Und vielleicht werden wir nach unserem Tod als Menschen wiedergeboren … Aber genug von mir, Lars, du bist dran …?“  
„Stopp!“, unterbrach Andreas ihn und errötete wiederum, „Janne und Harri, sie sind auch … Kreaturen?“ Simon nickte, „Ja, sind sie. Und wir dürfen über sie reden … Janne ist auch älter als Lars … Wir könnten jetzt…?“ Kurz sah der Schweizer zu dem Physiotherapeuten, der zustimmend nickte und die Arme fester um Anders‘ Hüfte legte, bevor er dann weitersprach, „Sevi ist ein Selki und Harri ein Werwolf ...“ Er zögerte kurz und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Gregor ist ein Engel.“ „Wow! War er deshalb so gut? Von Gott gesegnet oder so?“, die Augenbrauen der bisher nicht eingeweihten kletterten nach oben, Tom schnaubte und Simon zuckte mit den Schultern, „Er ist der einzige Engel, von dem ich je gehört habe. Sie sind wirklich sehr selten. Oder halten sich sehr bedeckt … Und deshalb ist er auch nicht hier.“ Der Schweizer fühlte sich nicht im geringsten schuldig, als er weitersprach, „Gregor sucht seine Artgenossen, aber er ist sich sicher, dass es im ganzen Zirkus keinen anderen Engel gibt … Er sagte, er würde einen anderen Engel fühlen … Er wäre wie er … gesegnet und von Gott … berührt.“ „Ich wette an einer ziemlich unsittlichen Stelle.“, schnaubte Tom, „Ich bin ein Wertier.“  
„Du warst gar nicht dran, Tom.“, aber es war zu spät und Kamil lehnte sich vor und abwehrend die Hände, „Und, du wirst es nicht wieder zeigen! Ich sehe dank dir viel zu oft nackten Norweger!“ „Pf!“, schmollte Tom und wandt sich dann erklärend an Andreas, der ja zum ersten Mal dabei war, „Ich muss dabei nämlich nackt sein und … diese Banausen hier, wissen das nicht zu würdigen ...“ Jeder hier hatte schon mit Wertieren zu tun gehabt, aber als die Vermutung mit einem Werwolf aufkam, schüttelte Anders kichernd den Kopf, „Hase. Werhase. Er hat ganz lange, flauschige Ohren und einen süßen weißen Puschel ...“ „Du magst meinen Puschel!?!“, Tom sah mit großen Augen zu Fanni auf, der aber nur genervt die Augen verdrehte, „Du solltest vorsichtig sein, du vergisst dass mein Bruder gerne jagt ...“  
„Schluss.“, Lars‘ große Hand legte sich über den Mund des kleineren Norwegers auf seinen Schoss und als alle Augen sich auf den Physiotherapeuten gerichtet hatten, erklärte dieser ruhig, „Ich bin ein Dämon.“ Bevor einer der anderen reagieren konnte, vergrub Lars sein Gesicht in der zerzausten Mähne des Weltrekordhalters und als er wieder aufsah, holte Kamil tief Luft. Lars‘ Haut war nun dunkelrot, an einigen Stellen schimmerte sie sogar schon Schwarz. Die zuvor noch blau grauen Augen waren nun von intensivem Gelb mit Pupillen, die wie die einer Schlange geschlitzt waren und zwei kleine Hornfortsätze waren deutlich unterhalb des Haaransatzes zu erkennen. Augenscheinlich war Lars vorbereitet, denn sein langer, gewundener Schwanz, ebenso dunkel, wie der Rest von ihm und in einer pfeilartigen Spitze endend, legte sich besitzergreifend um Fannis Oberschenkel, während die klauenartige Hand über Fannis Wange strich. „Darf ich dieses Mal deinen Schwanz anfassen?“, noch immer saß Tom zu den Füßen des Physiotherapeuten, hatte sich aber un umgedreht und sah bittend zu ihm auf, „Bitte …“ „Nur, wenn ich deinen anfassen darf.“, gab Lars zurück und Fanni fauchte verstimmt.  
„Und du?“, alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf Fanni, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich zusehends verfinsterte und augenscheinlich keine Antwort zu geben wünschte. Simon seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Er ist einer von uns, da sind wir uns sicher.“ „Und wie …?“, erkundigte sich Kamil, woraufhin Simi mit den Schultern zuckte, „Man kann es schwer erklären, aber die Energien sind anders … Ich bin ein Inkubus. Ich fühle Energien und … ernähre mich davon.“ Gemurmel kam auf und der Schweizer lachte und sah zu Kasai, der noch immer denselben etwas reserviert wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau trug, „Am leckersten ist aber ein anderer … Inkubus.“  
„Und, du Kamil?“, Andreas schien sich nun sicher zu fühlen und sah erwartungsvoll zu dem Polen, der versonnen lächelte, „Ich bin ein Undine. Ein Wassergeist.“ „Mit einer bezaubernden Stimme.“, piepte Tom auf und alle Anwesenden fingen an zu lachen, „Du solltest ihn zusammen mit Rich hören. Die Beiden sind … unschlagbar ...“ „Ich bin ein Satyr.“, der Deutsche schmunzelte und zog einen Schuh aus, um seinem Mannschaftskollegen, von dem er bisher nur gewusst hatte, dass er eine Kreatur war, seinen Huf zu präsentieren, „Ich bin eine Bereicherung für jede Party …“ „Und jede Orgie ...“, kommentierte Tom trocken und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Andreas, der plötzlich beunruhigt wirkte, „Und, nun bist du dran … Was bist du?“  
„Ich ...“, Wellinger errötete, „Ich bin nichts Besonderes. Ich kann die Gefühle lesen … Und ernähre mich davon … Fast wie … die Inkubi.“ „Cool, ein deutscher Stimmungsring!“, der vorlaute Norweger erhob sich und wirkte dann reichlich enttäuscht, als er keine Farbveränderung auf der Haut des Deutschen wahrnehmen konnte, „Das ist ja langweilig ...“

„So, es ist bereits spät ...“, Peter unterbrach die Gespräche und sofort schwiegen alle, „Wir sollten ins Be...“ „Halt.“, Fannis Stimme war nicht laut, sondern beinahe nur ein Flüstern, aber als er sprach verstummte der Slowene sofort. Seinen fragenden Blick entgegnete Anders mit einem knappen Nicken und sofort sah jeder zu dem Norweger, der sich nun langsam erhob. „Du willst wirklich?“, fragte Peter ungläubig, aber Fanni nickte nur, „Sieht so aus.“ Der Kleine trat etwas zur Seite und Tom rückte nun auf seinen alten Platz und lehnte sich gegen Lars‘ Beine, während Anders nun zwischen dem Bett und der Wand hin und hersah, als würde er etwas ausmessen müssen. „Ihr solltet euch einen anderen Platz suchen ...“, teilte Fanni, über dessen Wangen nun hektische, rote Flecken tanzten, den dort Sitzenden mit und nach kurzem Zögern rutschten die Männer auch vom Bett. Fanni bewegte die Schulter, als würde er eine schmerzende Stelle austesten müssen und streckte die Arme, bevor er schließlich das Shirt auszog und es achtlos in Toms Richtung warf. „Was?“, aber die Frage ging in einem hastigen ‚Shhhh‘ unter, während Fanni noch einen kurzen Blick zu Tom warf, der eindeutig aussagte, dass dies alleine die Schuld seines Teamkollegen wäre. Dann suchte er einen sicheren Stand, schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sich mit einem sanften Rascheln von Federn, Flügel entfalteten.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Flügel waren riesig und als sich einer der Flügel fast komplett über das breite Doppelbett ausbreitete, zeigte es sich schnell, dass Anders gut daran getan hatte, die Athleten zum Aufstehen aufzufordern. Ansonsten hätte die Schwinge sie nun längst berührt. Aber noch immer wirkte es beinahe so, als ob der Engel die Flügel noch immer nicht vollkommen ausgestreckt hätte. Eher schien es den Beobachtern, als ob die Flügel noch immer leicht gebeugt, damit sie weder die Wand, noch irgendein Möbelstück berühren würden.  
Beinahe jeder, in dem plötzlich stillen Raum, starrte die großen Schwingen an und alle schienen darüber sogar vergessen zu haben, wie man atmete. Die Federn, die im Licht der verstaubten Deckenkugel von Innen heraus zu leuchten schienen, waren strahlend weiß und waren vermutlich ebenso weich, wie Daunen. Trotzdem war das Gewebe nur so hauchzart, dass man das Licht hindurch scheinen sehen konnte.  
„Danke.“, Tom flüsterte zwar nur leise, aber in der Stille schien seine Stimme überlaut und als Fanni leise schnaubte, zitterten die ausgebreiteten Flügel leicht. „Du bist ein ...“, Simon wirkte wirklich überrascht und als Anders nur knapp nickte, mischte sich, der fast etwas aufgebrachte Kamil ein, „Aber, das kann nicht sein!“ „Ach? Und warum nicht?“, Tom hatte sich halb erhoben und sah den Polen, der sofort abwehrend die Arme hob, finster an, „Er ist … Er ist eben… Fanni!“ Tom schnaubte erneut, aber als der Engel nun die Flügel etwas mehr anlegte und sich auf die Lehne neben Lars, der auch sogleich besitzergreifend einen Arm um Anders legte, setzte, veränderte sich mit der Bewegung auch das Licht im Raum. Plötzlich schienen die Federn wie aus reinem Silber gegossen worden zu sein und und lenkte die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den seltenen Anblick vor ihnen.  
„Du bist wirklich ein Engel?“, es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis Richard den Mut aufgebracht hatte, diese offensichtlich schon beantwortete Frage dennoch zu stellen, aber er brauchte eine verbale Bestätigung, selbst wenn der Engel nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt war und nun langsam doch etwas genervt von all der Aufmerksamkeit schien, „Ja, sieht wohl ganz so aus, oder?“  
„Von Gott berührt ...“, kicherte Peter plötzlich und Tom fiel prompt ein und legte eine Hand auf das Knie des Engels, „Ne, der darf bei uns nicht mitspielen … Sonst würde es auch langsam eng im Bett werden … Wenn Fanni sich aufregt, vergisst er nämlich manchmal die Flügel einzuziehen …“ „Tom.“, die warme Stimme von Lars hatte trotz des strengen Tonfalls noch immer einen liebevollen Klang und der Werhase verdrehte die Augen, „Was denn? Es ist ja nicht, dass ich aus dem Nähkästchen plaudere, wie toll es ist unter euren Flügeln zu schlafen ...“ „Dann solltest du auch erzählen, dass du Lars in den Schwanz gebissen hast.“, Anders beugte sich, was seine Flügel dieses Mal kurz weiß aufschimmern ließ, bevor sie wieder zu Silber zu werden schienen, zu Tom hinunter. „Gar nicht!“, begehrte der Langhaarige auf und errötete wirklich, „Zumindest nicht in diesen Schwanz!“ Er griff an Lars‘ Seite und zog sanft den rötlichen Schwanz des Dämonen hervor, der sich auch gleich wie von selbst um seine Hand wickelte, „Ich war ein Hase! Er hat gezuckt! Das war nur ein Reflex ...“ „Ein Reflex, aha … Das ist ja auch der Grund, warum du bei Vollmond auch immer im Käfig schlafen musst.“, beendete Lars die Diskussion und entzog dem Skispringer auch wieder den Schwanz.  
„Weiß Gregor davon?“, Vincents Stimme ließ nun das allgemeine Gelächter verstummen und alle Augen richteten sich wieder auf den Engel, der elegant mit den Schultern zuckte, so dass die Flügel leise raschelten. Aber, bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, brach eine Frage aus Andreas hervor, „Darf ich … anfassen?“ Die Stimme des Deutschen klang klein und gepresst, er wich Anders‘ Blick aus und zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Tom leise knurrte, aber dennoch wiederholte er seine Frage, „Bitte … Einmal ...“ Fanni musterte Wellinger von Kopf bis Fuß, sah wie er nervös auf seiner Lippe herumkaute und die großen, kindlich staunenden Augen, die wie verzaubert an den weißen Federn zu kleben schienen und schließlich nickte er, „Aber vorsichtig.“  
„Was?!“, Tom schnappte nach Luft, als Anders seine Sitzhaltung so veränderte, dass Andreas den Flügel erreichen konnte, „Mir hast du beinahe die Finger gebrochen!“ „Du hast erstens auch nicht gefragt, Tom. Und zweitens wolltest du außerdem eine Feder als Schreibfeder!“, Anders erschauderte, als der Deutsche nun behutsam die äußerste Spitze einer Schwungfeder berührte und sowohl Lars, als auch Tom behielten Wellinger im Auge, immer bereit einzugreifen, falls er ‚ihrem‘ Engel weh tun würde, „Vorsichtig!“ „Darf ich auch?“, der zuvor vom Bett verscheuchte Peter, der in seinem langen Leben bisher auch noch keinen Engel getroffen hatte und der zweite Deutsche, der den unerwarteten Engel noch immer mit großen Augen ansah, kamen nun auch näher und wollten die seltene gute Laune des sonst eigensinnigen und oftmals auch sehr zickigen Engels ausnutzen, „Bitte … Fanni?“  
Ein reichlich genervter Blick streifte Tom, der daraufhin aber nur grinste, „Du bist eben doch nur ein über … Mmmmh… ein flauschiges Küken … Groß bist du ja nicht … Aber, vielleicht für ein Küken … Wie groß sind Gänseküken?“ Anders seufzte nur, nickte dann aber doch und bemühte sich sichtlich nicht wieder zusammen zu zucken, als auch der slowenische Vampir und der deutsche Werrabe nun vorsichtig und misstrauisch von Lars und Tom beobachtet, die Flügel zu untersuchen begannen. „Sie sind ganz weich ...“, der Deutsche strich behutsam über die Verästlungen der Federn und sah denn zu dem norwegischen Engel auf, „Kannst du fliegen?“   
„Vielleicht.“, scheinbar war nun die Geduld des Norwegers erschöpft und Richard verbiss sich nun jede weitere Frage und erforschte weiter die weiße Wand aus Federn. Die Federn waren wirklich so weich, wie sie auch aussahen und angenehm warm unter seinen tastenden und streichelnden Fingern. Aber dennoch wirkten sie tatsächlich stark genug, um das Gewicht des kleinen Engels tragen zu können. Langsam strich der Deutsche gegen den Strich, über eine der besonders langen Schwungfeder und ließ erschrocken die Hand sinken, als der weiße Flügel vor ihm unkontrolliert zu zucken begann. „Hey! VORSICHTIG!“, schnappte Tom und wollte sich schon schützend zwischen den Engel und die Neugierigen stellen, aber Lars hielt ihn fest. „Entschuldigung.“, der Deutsche wirkte reichlich betreten, während Peters dunkle Vampiraugen keine Reaktion erkennen ließen, „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun ...“ „Das hast du nicht, aber ...“, der Norweger warf einen kurzen Blick auf Lars, dann einen zu Tom, der auch gleich den Engel wieder zu sich zog und seinerseits hauchzart über die Flügel strich, während Lars‘ Schweif sich um die Taille von beiden schlang, „ … sind sind sehr empfindlich ...“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder eine Geste des Engels verschwanden die Flügel plötzlich und Anders beugte sich nach vorne, um sein Shirt wieder überzustreifen. Danach lehnte er sich, als wäre nichts geschehen, wieder gegen Lars, während alle anderen Anwesenden noch immer verzaubert von dem eben gesehenen schienen. Und wirklich, ohne die großen weißen Flügel schien der Raum irgendwie zu leer, zu groß und auch zu dunkel zu sein.  
„Wie klappt das …?“, eine Weile hatten die Anwesenden geschwiegen und die drei Norweger sahen bei der Frage überrascht auf, „Wie klappt was?“ „Na, du und Lars …?“, Kamil deutete auf das ungleiche Paar und dieses Mal war es Lars, der schnaubte, „Genau wie bei dir und deiner Frau … Nur, das Loch ist meistens ein anderes, wenn du es genau wissen willst.“ „Ich bin nicht gut … Und Lars ist nicht böse.“, die Hand des Engels strich über den Oberschenkel des Physios und Tom schnaubte, „Das sagst du nur, weil er dich noch nie in einen Hasenkäfig gesperrt hat! Ich konnte nicht mal zusehen!“ „Eigentlich ist Tom der Böse in unserer Beziehung.“, setzte Anders noch hinzu und Lars ergänzte mit einem Lächeln, während er Tom durch die Haare wuschelte, „Wer würde schon ein flauschiges Kaninchen verdächtigen?“  
Man starrte die drei Norweger, die gerade eine sehr ungewöhnliche Beziehung zugegeben hatten, für einen Moment sprachlos an. Aber schließlich schüttelte Peter den Kopf und erhob sich, „Ich glaube, noch mehr Überraschungen vertrage ich heute nicht mehr … Und, es ist spät geworden. Goran wird sich wundern, wo ich bleibe.“ Die Züge des Slowenen nahmen wieder menschlichere Form an und auch das Schwarz war, nun wo er an der Tür stand, aus seinen Augen gewichen. Er neigte nun leicht den Kopf, bevor er die Tür öffnete und ihr Treffen als Erster verließ, „Gute Nacht.“ Auch die anderen erhoben sich und verließen nach einem gemurmelten Gruß den Raum. Die beiden Deutschen liefen nebeneinander, Vincent zog sein Telefon hervor und tippte hektisch und die drei Norweger nahmen den so oft als Küken verunglimpften Engel beschützend in die Mitte und behielten, anders als alle anderen, diese Formation auch bei, als sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten. Zurück blieben nur die beiden Inkubi, die sich amüsiert ansahen, „Zu dir … Ich habe Hunger.“


End file.
